True Love Is Hard To Find
by WilaraLuv666
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! Conclusion! Please don't hurt me; I promise there'll be a sequel!
1. Confessions, Confusion, and New Beginnin...

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. Wouldn't that be kool, though? (  
  
True Love Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Confessions, Confusion, And New Beginnings  
  
Whitney Fordman is staring across the table at Lana Lang, who, as usual, has her face buried in a book.  
  
~~~I'm not at all attracted to her anymore. She is very beautiful, as always, but something is different. It isn't her. She looks exactly the same. Her smooth tan skin without a single flaw. Her full red lips moving scarcely as she read. Her emerald eyes sparkling brightly, full of life. ~~~  
  
The same eyes he had always loved to look deep into in the past. But none of it had any effect on him whatsoever.  
  
~~~What's wrong with me? Here I am, sitting across from possibly the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, and I have absolutely no attraction to her whatsoever. What could it be? It's not about that whole misunderstanding about Clark Kent; she explained that, I trust her, and I'm over it. It's just gone. ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lana looks up from her reading just in time to see Clark Kent walk into the small café.  
  
~~~Oh great. Here it goes. ~~~  
  
But she forces a smile as he walks by, pretending not to notice her, and settles into a booth in the corner.  
  
~~~What nerve! He's actually gonna pretend he doesn't even know I'm here?  
  
Wait, why do I even care? ~~~  
  
Somewhere in the back of her head, a small voice says,  
  
~~~Admit it, girl, you like him. ~~~  
  
She argues with herself silently.  
  
~~~No, I do not like him. I'm with Whitney. ~~~.  
  
~~~That doesn't mean anything. Give it up: YOU-LIKE-CLARK-KENT.~~~  
  
"No!" she blurts out.  
  
"No what?" Whitney asks, looking at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just--just thinking out loud."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe Sullivan half-walks, half-bounces through the door.  
  
~~~I have to do this. I have to tell him-now. ~~~  
  
She stops and looks around, finally spotting Clark and walks over, sliding in across from him.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Clark asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's kinda complicated. I--"  
  
Lana, who had chosen exactly the wrong time to finally come talk to Clark, interrupts her in mid sentence.  
  
"Clark, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Umm, sure. Chloe, can you just hold that thought for one second?"  
  
"No problem. I've been holding it for years already, what's another second?"  
  
"Umm, ok." Clark starts to stand.  
  
Chloe spits out, "Don't bother, I was just leaving anyway."  
  
She stands and stalks out. Outside, Pete Ross is standing in the road; he seems to be waiting for her. He comes rushing over as she runs out of the café, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He didn't do anything. It was her. It's always her. I didn't even get the chance to tell him."  
  
"Then you lost your nerve."  
  
"Right. Just like every other time."  
  
"You'll be able to tell him eventually."  
  
"It's not that easy. 'Sure Clark, I'd love to hang out tonight. By the way, did I ever tell you that I've been secretly in love with you ever since I first met you?"  
  
"OK. Good point. So what happened?"  
  
"I had it. I was gonna tell him. Then there she was. 'Clark, can I talk to you for a second?'" She imitates Lana's soft voice perfectly.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well, since she's naturally more important than a certain someone who's supposed to be his best friend, he asked me to-and I quote-'hold that thought for just one second.'"  
  
"And you--"  
  
"And I said no problem, since I've been holding it so long anyway."  
  
Clark walks out right at that moment.  
  
Pete says pointedly, "I'm gonna go now." He motions to Clark.  
  
Chloe turns and sees him, then starts to walk away. Clark rushes and stops in front of her.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It never was anything, and it never will be, so just--please just forget it, Clark."  
  
"No, I won't forget it. What's wrong? Please tell me."  
  
"You really wanna know what's wrong?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Fine then. This is what's wrong."  
  
She pulls his head down and kisses him briefly.  
  
~~~I've wanted to do this for years. I just never wanted to have to do it like this. I wanted at least some kind of reaction; even if it were negative, just so I would know for sure. But it's just--nothing. At least I still have an answer. ~~~  
  
She pulls away from him, then turns and walks away, leaving him standing alone.  
  
~~~What was that? Why should she-Of course. How could I have been so blind? That important thing she had to talk to me about? Holding it for years? And now she'll start avoiding me and screening her calls. God, I know her too well. ~~~  
  
He suddenly becomes aware that Pete is still standing there watching him. He walks over to him.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?"  
  
"Don't even talk to me. If you go after her now, I might think about forgiving you eventually."  
  
Clark sighs loudly and goes back inside. Lana quickly pulls him to the side.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing. You said you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah. I feel really bad talking to you of all people about this, but-- Whitney has been acting really strange lately."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. It's--I'm sorry. You don't wanna hear this."  
  
"Not really; I won't lie. But it's okay, really."  
  
"I--should probably go."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I have a really important phone call to make."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've reached the Sullivans. Leave a message."  
  
For the 7th time that night-she was counting-Chloe sat by the phone and listened to the message, followed by a beep and Clark's deep voice.  
  
"Chloe, I know you're there. Please, pick up the phone. I really need to talk to you."  
  
~~~Just do it. ~~~  
  
She snatches up the phone. "You have 1 minute."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah? Well, you should be."  
  
"It's been years? How could you never tell me?"  
  
"I was afraid. All our lives, you've been my best friend. I didn't want to lose that. And I always just assumed I would get over it eventually. And you were always too wrapped up in Lana Lang to be at all aware of anything else."  
  
Clark is silent.  
  
"Clark? Hello? You might wanna say something now, your minute is almost up."  
  
The dial tone rings in her ear. She hangs up and sits down, crying quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lana, we need to talk."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
Whitney takes Lana's hands in his. "Things have been different between us lately. It's really weird.  
  
I think--I think maybe we should stop seeing each other, at least for a while."  
  
He expected her to be upset, to cry, to yell at him, anything, but--she didn't.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about that too. I totally agree."  
  
"I-what?"  
  
"I said, I've noticed it too, and I agree. We should stop seeing each other for a while at least."  
  
"Well-I guess I should go,"  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye." He walks out.  
  
~~~Now you got that done and over with, tell Clark how you feel. ~~~  
  
She argues with herself again.  
  
~~~Stop it. You don't like Clark Kent. Really, you don't. Who am I kidding? I have to tell him. ~~~  
  
She lays her head down on the table in exasperation, then quickly jumps up and walks out.  
  
~~~I'll go do it right now. ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe, upon hearing someone knocking on the door sharply, wipes the tears from her face and opens the door to see Clark standing there. She turns, slamming the door in his face. So he just walks in.  
  
"If slamming the door in your face won't stop you, what do I have to do to make you leave me alone?"  
  
"Good question. Probably nothing."  
  
~~~There's that smile. Why does he have to smile that smile? The one that lights up the whole world and almost makes him even more gorgeous, which isn't possible anyway. Why did he have to smile like that now? I'm supposed to be mad at him, dammit! ~~~  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Looking at you like what?"  
  
"Like that!"  
  
"Oh, you mean the way you look at Lana that makes your disturbing obsession with her so painfully obvious," she says, quickly regretting it.  
  
~~~Why did I just say that? That wasn't me! ~~~  
  
"Clark, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It just slipped out."  
  
"What are you sorry about? You said what you were thinking, nothing wrong with that. And I know you're absolutely right."  
  
~~~And I know that love makes people do and say things they don't mean and act completely immature. I have Clark to thank for all that. ~~~  
  
She wanted to tell him just that. But she couldn't bring herself to for some reason. She did another of those crazy things, driven by love.  
  
"Actually, I want you to call Lana right now and tell her how you feel." She hands him the phone.  
  
"You. Want me. To call her. And tell her. How I feel."  
  
"That's right. I do."  
  
"OK."  
  
He picks up the phone and dials. The whole time on the phone, he looks right at Chloe.  
  
"Hello, is Lana there? Oh, hi, Lana. It's Clark. I need to tell you something. Oh, yeah, Chloe wants me to call you and tell you how I feel, so that's what I'm doing. Lana, I've had a--thing for you for a long time. But just today, I found out some interesting things. And now I'm not so sure about all that. The girl I'm really supposed to be with has been around my whole life, and I never realized it."  
  
He chuckles slightly.  
  
"No, Chloe didn't tell me to call and tell you that, she just said to tell you how I feel. I think she expected me to tell you I'm crazy about you and ask you out. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you around, okay? Ok. Bye. "  
  
He hangs up and looks at Chloe.  
  
"You're crazy, Clark Kent."  
  
"Why am I crazy?"  
  
"You just ruined your chances with the girl you're absolutely nuts about."  
  
"I did? I thought I was building them. Or did you mean Lana?"  
  
He grins.  
  
~~~There's that smile again. ~~~  
  
"Can I tell you something, Chloe?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know I didn't really call Lana, right?"  
  
"How could I not know?"  
  
~~~And again with that smile. When will he quit being so beautiful? Probably never. ~~~  
  
"So, what does this mean now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe I should go. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He kisses her cheek before walking out. She sinks into a chair slowly.  
  
~~~Oh my God, Clark kissed me! I imagined it happening over and over again in my head but nothing I could ever can live up to it really happening. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse with Clark-- I was starting to worry I was gonna lose his friendship too, and now all my dreams are coming true. Nothing could go wrong now. Nothing. ~~~.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my 1st fanfic, though I have done a lot of other kinds of writing before. I've actually only seen one episode of Smallville, but just loved it right away, so the characterization is probably way off.  
  
R+R please 


	2. Welcome To Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. blah blah blah..  
  
  
  
True Love Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Welcome To Reality  
  
  
  
  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!  
  
Chloe rolled over, slamming her fist against the offending alarm, and willing herself to go back to sleep  
  
~~~Just a few more minutes please, it was just getting good. Clark-- ~~~  
  
She jumped up quickly; why dream about Clark when she could see him in person?  
  
~~~That one's easy. In my dreams he can be mine.  
  
In my dreams I don't have to watch him fall all over himself like an idiot when Lana walks into the room.  
  
Everything's different in my dreams.  
  
That's why it's a dream.  
  
And that's all it will ever be.  
  
So I might as well get my sorry ass out of bed and go see him instead of sitting here feeling sorry for myself. ~~~  
  
  
  
Chloe took a deep breath, then banged on the door HARD. Clark came to the door, looking as gorgeous as ever. Immediately, Chloe felt her heart start beating faster.  
  
~~~How can he still have this effect on me after all this time? I swear he gets hotter every day. ~~~  
  
He smiled warmly, holding the door open.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
~~~There's that smile. Some things never change, whether it's my dream or not. Welcome to reality, Chloe. ~~~  
  
She stepped inside, never taking her eyes off Clark.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this," Clark joked, "but I actually kind of missed you."  
  
"OK, that was just wrong."  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I meant it though; I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Chloe felt as though she may sink through the floor at any given moment.  
  
~~~Reality isn't as bad as it seems sometimes. I'll have to remember that.~~~  
  
"I know. What a crime. You haven't seen me in a whole week. How horrible!"  
  
"It really is. I guess I take for granted seeing people every day, so a whole week is a big deal to me, actually."  
  
"I'm sure you were occupied making yourself more and more obvious to Lana."  
  
"Hey, I like Lana a lot but that doesn't mean that she's all that matters."  
  
"Really? Too bad you don't show it once in a while."  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What that's supposed to mean is that if Lana's not around, no one can get you to talk about anything for more than 2 seconds."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"O really? Try me."  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"You are going to hang out with me all day and tonight-on my terms-and you are absolutely forbidden to talk about Lana the whole time."  
  
"Wait a second."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do I do if we see her?"  
  
"Leave that to me. That'll be a slight exception; but you don't say anything until she talks to you first, and even then you avoid saying her name."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What? Are you afraid? Forget it, you probably couldn't do it anyway."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I don't think you can do it."  
  
"You're on."  
  
He stepped forward and leaned over as if challenging her. She swallowed hard, extremely aware of how close he was. She could feel his warm breath on her face. In that moment, looking into his eyes, she hoped against hope that he could actually, in some small way, share her feelings. She wanted to kiss him more than ever, and she almost did; but something stopped her.  
  
~~~Don't do it. You will ruin everything, and you will regret it. ~~~  
  
She laughed out loud at the irony of it all, turning away from him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Clark looked so confused, it made her laugh even harder.  
  
"Honestly, I don't even know what's so funny."  
  
~~~Oh God I'm looking so stupid right now! I have to get out of here before he starts to think I'm really crazy! ~~~  
  
"I should go. I--"  
  
She ran out the door as fast as she could.  
  
"Chloe, wait! You--"  
  
He stopped mid-sentence and watched out the door as she took off down the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Chloe! Wait up!"  
  
Chloe turned to face Clark with dismay.  
  
~~~You knew he'd find you eventually. ~~~  
  
"Hi."  
  
"About yesterday--you--"  
  
"Can we just forget yesterday? It's really complicated, the whole thing, but I'm over it."  
  
"Umm, OK. You're sure?"  
  
~~~No I'm not sure. I'm not over it. I'll never be over it. You're incredible. I love you. ~~~  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well, okay. I have to go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Sure. Later."  
  
Pete walks up next to her.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That you're madly in love with him. What else?"  
  
"Move on. I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"So you're in denial. I know the truth anyway."  
  
"What exactly is this 'truth' you speak of?"  
  
"Your huge crush on Clark."  
  
"OK, so you know. Does it make a difference?"  
  
"You never know. It might if you told him."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
She gazed longingly at Clark, who was talking to Lana a little ways away from them. His dark eyes glinted, clear even from a distance.  
  
~~~I'd give anything to have him look at me like that just once. ~~~  
  
She said just that.  
  
"You know something? I would give almost anything if, just once, he would look at me the way he looks at her."  
  
"I've seen him look at you like that a lot of times."  
  
"Name one."  
  
"Right now, for one," he said, pointing.  
  
She turned just in time to see Clark staring at her; when she looked at him, he quickly turned back to Lana.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark quickly turned back to Lana when Chloe looked at him.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
~~~I hope she didn't see me watching her. ~~~  
  
Lana looked at him curiously for a second.  
  
"Whitney and I broke up a couple days ago."  
  
"And you're telling me this because?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking a lot, and I was wondering if maybe we could go  
  
out sometime."  
  
"I don't know, Lana. I--I'll think about it, but I'm sort of--"  
  
"You're seeing someone."  
  
"Not exactly. I'm hoping to be. I don't know."  
  
He couldn't help glancing at Chloe quickly as he said it, and Lana caught on.  
  
"I see. Talk to her. You'd have a good chance with just about anybody."  
  
With that, she walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~It's hopeless. I'm pathetic. Clark will never see me as more than a friend. ~~~  
  
Chloe sat at the lunch table, sulking. Pete walked over and sat down.  
  
"Did you talk to him yet?"  
  
"No, and I'm not going to. I haven't seen him anyway."  
  
"You should talk to him while you have the chance. Here he comes."  
  
Clark sat down next to Chloe.  
  
"Hey. Chloe, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure."  
  
Pete moves down away from them so they can talk, then turns and grins.  
  
Chloe glares back at him. Clark somehow misses all of it.  
  
"Lana asked me out."  
  
"She did?"  
  
~~~Ok, now I know it's not happening. Reality really does suck. ~~~  
  
"That's great, Clark!"  
  
"I turned her down."  
  
"You what?! Why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know; I'm really confused. Sorry if I was interrupting or anything,  
  
but I thought it best to directly face the source of the confusion."  
  
"The source of the confusion? What does that mean?"  
  
"What I mean is--I really do have to talk to you about yesterday. I felt  
  
something. Then, I thought maybe you felt it too, especially after you took  
  
off like that. But I guess not since you wrote it off as nothing so easily today.  
  
But I have to know. Did you feel anything at all yesterday, Chloe?"  
  
~~~Yes, I felt something yesterday. And I felt something every single day since I met you too. ~~~  
  
"I really don't know, Clark. It's all so confusing. I just don't know."  
  
He stood.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll call you. We can talk tomorrow or something."  
  
"OK. I'll see you later."  
  
"Sure. Later."  
  
~~~No! Come back! I'm not confused! IloveyouIwantyouIneedyou! ~~~  
  
She turned towards Pete, who was leaning across the table listening.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm an idiot."  
  
"That's an understatement. But you're entitled. Love makes people do crazy  
  
things. I just never heard of turning the person you're in love with away  
  
being one. That's definitely new."  
  
"I really screwed up, didn't I?"  
  
"So far, yeah. But he'll be back. He cares about you, Chloe. Just make sure  
  
you get it right next time."  
  
"I will. I won't let anything ruin this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I worked with the formatting a little bit, but I don't know if it's much better.  
  
Nice little twist I made at the beginning, don't u think? ;)  
  
R+R and answer the ? I asked in the reviews!!! 


	3. That Smile

Disclaimer: I KNOW I DON'T OWN SMALLVILLE! GET OVER IT! Spank u (  
  
I don't own "Have You Ever?" either but it's still my song. (  
  
(***)-Clark's thoughts  
  
(~~~)-Chloe's thoughts  
  
True Love Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe was thankful for the fact that her parents were gone for the week; they would never let her play music this loud. She started singing along as she stepped out of the shower.  
  
  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?  
  
  
  
Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all your life  
  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
  
Have you finally found the one  
  
You've given your heart to  
  
Only to find that one  
  
Won't give their heart to you?  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes  
  
And dreamed that they were there?  
  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care?  
  
  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart?  
  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
  
I gotta get you in my world  
  
Cuz' baby I can't sleep  
  
~~~This is the first time I've heard that song without crying. ~~~  
  
~~~Is that ringing? ~~~  
  
She turned the radio down.  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
~~~Oh my God Clark! ~~~  
  
She ran for the phone as the message started.  
  
"Hey Chloe it's me. I guess you're not home. I really need to talk to you, so--call me when you get this, ok? Bye."  
  
~~~Wait Clark! Don't hang up! I'm coming! ~~~  
  
She almost made the phone in time. She grabbed it as fast as she could.  
  
"Clark? Hello? Great you hung up already and I'm sitting here talking to myself. Perfect."  
  
She slammed the phone down. Then she picked it up again, dialing the number by memory without even looking.  
  
"Hey Clark. Sorry I didn't get to the phone fast enough. What? Tonight? Now? I just got out of the shower too."  
  
~~~Why did you tell him that idiot??? ~~~  
  
"OK. I'll see in a few then. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone, then stepped back, stunned, and stood there for a second.  
  
~~~That did not just happen. I must be dreaming again, because I know Clark Kent did not just call and ask me out. ~~~  
  
She punched herself in the arm. It hurt.  
  
~~~It hurt??? Yes it hurt!!! Ithurtithurtithurt!!! I'm so happy it hurt!!! I'm not dreaming!!! It hurt!!! ~~~  
  
~~~Wait. It hurt you idiot. Ow! Screw that! Who cares if it hurt? I have a date with Clark!!! Oh my God I have a date with Clark and he's gonna be here any minute!!! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna wear? What am I saying it's Clark. He doesn't care what I wear. But that's two-sided. It's CLARK. And I DO care what I wear so why I am standing here wasting time???!!! ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ring!  
  
~~~Oh my God he's calling to cancel!!! No, stupid that's the doorbell!! He's here!! But I'm not ready yet!!! WutdoIdowutdoidowutdoido??? Duh, another good reason it's Clark. ~~~  
  
"Go ahead and come in! I'll be there in a second!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Clark walked inside, looking around tentatively.  
  
***Why am I nervous? It's Chloe. That's probably why. It's two-sided. It's CHLOE. ***  
  
"Ok, I'm coming out now. Be nice."  
  
Chloe walked out in a long black-and-white striped dress that-let's just say it fit her well. (  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You--you look--amazing."  
  
***Did I say that to Chloe? I never thought I--shut up Clark. She's beautiful and you've been blinded your whole life by Lana Lang. ***  
  
Chloe turned bright red.  
  
"Thanks. You--I won't even start. You always look good."  
  
~~~Did I say that to Clark? I never thought I--shut up Chloe. You were only shy with him when you were afraid of rejection. ~~~  
  
~~~But you still are. How has that changed? Duh you know how. You got your one wish, twice actually, the one you'd give anything for? The look. The smile. That's how it's changed. It doesn't matter as much now because no matter what happens you'll be happy. ~~~  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. So, what do you have in store this lovely evening, Mister Kent?"  
  
~~~Oh Lord kill me now. The look again. And the smile. That smile is worth everything. I can sit down and make a list of a hundred ways that smile is beautiful. At least. There's no stopping there. His eyes. His eyes are the real killer. Those dark soulful eyes you could get lost in. And just think of that body underneath that T-shirt. And--OK I won't go there. ~~~  
  
"Well, milady, I--was kinda hoping you would have an idea."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Let's not go anywhere then. I'll change, we can order a pizza, watch movies, make a night of it."  
  
~~~Whoa. Don't go there Chloe. How long can you last in the dark alone with Clark Kent before you go crazy? Too late now. There's the smile again. OK, I'm gonna have to start dealing now because that smile is holding me in place. It's official. I'm in love. OK you have to walk now Chloe so forget the smile for 5 seconds. That's not happening anytime soon. But it was worth a shot right? Maybe it wasn't but that's not the point. WALK!!! That's better. ~~~  
  
"What first? Horror, high-voltage comedy, or--never-mind."  
  
~~~Scratch that. I'll save myself more embarrassment. Don't need romantic comedy. Got enough of it already anyway. God I'm crazy. ~~~  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What? Oh, I don't care. You pick something."  
  
~~~Dammit quit with the smile before I go insane! Oh too late. Stop it anyway! Oh this is gonna be a long night. ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God that's disgusting!"  
  
"It's a movie. Don't have a heart attack."  
  
~~~ I wouldn't it you would quit looking at me like that. Even looking at me like that just without the smile would help immensely. ~~~  
  
"I'm sorry but it's sick! Oh my God!"  
  
Before she realized what she was doing, Chloe had grabbed onto Clark at the sudden movement in the murder movie they were watching.  
  
~~~Oh God why did you have to do that? Dammit the smile is cute I know that already so stop doing it! ~~~  
  
She looked up at him. Right into those deep eyes. Her second wish. Perfect.  
  
~~~I love you. ~~~  
  
~~~Just because I love you doesn't mean I wanted to see the smile again! ~~~  
  
***This is different. I don't think I ever felt like this before, not even with Lana. This is right. This is amazing. This is--obvious. I'm an idiot. The one has been in front of my face all along and I never bothered to notice. What's wrong with me? Why am I sitting here staring at her like this? Kiss her you idiot! ***  
  
~~~Drop the smile for once and kiss me dammit! ~~~  
  
As if on cue, he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
~~~Ok, you're dreaming again. Time to wake up now and feel bad for yourself some more. Wait a sec, my arm still hurts. I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming? How is that possible? Why do I always question everything and think too much? You're not dreaming, so enjoy the moment, stupid. ~~~  
  
***She's beautiful. I can't believe I--why am I still worrying about the fact that I was blind for so long? It's over now and she is still here with me. Stop thinking so much and enjoy the moment, stupid. ***  
  
It ended almost as quickly as it began.  
  
"I--"  
  
"Don't say it please."  
  
"OK." 


	4. Time For A Challenge

Disclaimer: Y do we have to do this? O well. I don't own Smallville. But Joe is mine!!!  
  
(~~~)-Chloe's thoughts  
  
(###)-Whitney's thoughts  
  
  
  
True Love Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Time For A Challenge  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Whitney was standing in the schoolyard talking to a bunch of football players.  
  
"Man, why would you break it off with Lana?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look at her. How could you even ask?"  
  
"Lay off. She's a human being just like the rest of us."  
  
"Sorry. Damn."  
  
Right then Joe, another of the more popular football players, walks up to the group.  
  
### Joe looks really good today--What am I saying? ###  
  
"So seriously, why did you break up with her?"  
  
"It wasn't going anywhere."  
  
"Oh I get it. You weren't getting any so it wasn't worth it anymore."  
  
"If I meant that I'd say it. It wasn't going anywhere. That's all."  
  
### Ok now make up something to cover. ###  
  
He finally tore his eyes from Joe.  
  
"It was getting kinda old. No more challenge."  
  
Joe finally spoke up, his crystal blue eyes glinting mischeviously.  
  
"You want a challenge? I'll find you a challenge."  
  
He looked all around, and then finally stopped and pointed to Chloe, who was standing across the street talking to Pete.  
  
"Her."  
  
"What do you know about her?"  
  
"Chloe Sullivan. Somewhat of a--how should I say it--a liberal. Basically hates all our kind. Stereotypes, discrimination, all that. Writes for the Torch. If you want a real challenge, that's the one to go for."  
  
"I guess I got my work cut out for me then."  
  
### This won't be too bad. She's cute. Not that it matters anyway, you wouldn't be interested either way-- stop it. ###  
  
"You don't stand a chance."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
### I can do this. I have to prove that I can take a real challenge, and--I won't even think about that. ###  
  
"Well go already then."  
  
"Not yet. I have to wait til she's alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe. Hello? Are you even listening?"  
  
Pete's persistence finally jarred her back to reality.  
  
"What?"  
  
He grinned brightly.  
  
"If you're done daydreaming yet, I was going to ask if you ever talked to Clark."  
  
"Talked to him? Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"Right. As in, you 'talked?'"  
  
"What exactly are you implying?"  
  
"What exactly were you trying to say that gave me reason to imply anything?"  
  
"Interesting thought. How about you ignore my question and I'll do the same with yours?"  
  
"How about you tell me what happened with Clark before I have to force it out of you?"  
  
"And how exactly would you do that?"  
  
"How exactly would you make me have to do that?"  
  
"Stop it! The counter-questions are getting annoying, I didn't give you reason to imply anything, I'm definitely not making you force anything out of me, and Clark kissed me. Are you done now?"  
  
She walks away quickly. He runs to catch up with her.  
  
"Whoa. Wait a second. He kissed you?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"What happened after?"  
  
"Nothing. He left. There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Are you saying you don't even know where you stand now?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"How could you not find any resolve or anything from the person you've been insanely in love with almost your whole life without ever breathing a word- and that person just happens to be your best friend in the whole world- telling you they suddenly felt something and then kissing you a matter of hours later? Do you ever think about things at all?"  
  
"I think that's the problem. I think about things way too much."  
  
"Oh ok, that clears up everything for me then. Now I completely understand."  
  
"I'm not asking you to understand! Can't it just be between Clark and me? Please!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now, and I'm still throwing it all around, then with you relentlessly asking questions, it's just too much."  
  
"I know. Maybe you should just talk to him."  
  
"I have to find him first."  
  
"You do? Since when? You really do need to start paying better attention, Chloe."  
  
"What?"  
  
She looks up.  
  
~~~Ok now I really feel stupid. ~~~  
  
"Hi Clark. Umm--Pete, didn't you say you had to do something?"  
  
"No. Oh yeah, that thing. Right. I'll see you guys later."  
  
~~~Was that obvious enough? ~~~  
  
"What did I do last night that was so horrible?"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't normally suddenly ask out somebody you've known your whole life-who's supposed to be your best friend-then kiss them, refuse to talk to them afterwards, and take off unless there's really something wrong. So what is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just really mixed up right now."  
  
"You think I'm not?! You don't get any answers from running from it all, Clark!"  
  
"I know that. But--"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Nothing. Forget it."  
  
"No. But what?"  
  
"But nothing. It didn't mean anything. It was just my last pathetic attempt towards further discussion."  
  
At this point, they finally noticed that everyone around them was watching.  
  
"Maybe we should finish this later, when we don't have an audience."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
As they parted ways, Clark started to go inside. Lana caught up with him on his way in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, hi Lana."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What? Oh you mean with Chloe? I talked to her like you said then things got really messed up and--I really don't want to talk about it. I have to go."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Sure. Later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, umm--it's Chloe, right?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you want?"  
  
"Well--I--umm--"  
  
Whitney turned to his friends, who were watching expectantly. Then he turned back to Chloe with a big smile.  
  
"I've been watching you for a while, and I was wondering if maybe you might wanna go out with me sometime."  
  
### There. I said it. ###  
  
She laughed in his face.  
  
"Oh, were you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I was."  
  
"Oh, that changes everything then."  
  
She was still trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"You will then?"  
  
"Let me think how to say this--no.  
  
She walks away. Whitney turns back to his friends, who the majority of are doubled over laughing, with the exception of Joe, who is staring right back at him grinning.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
### Joe was right. She's definitely a challenge. But challenge means hard, not impossible. I'll have Chloe Sullivan within a week. I have to. ###  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe, we need to talk."  
  
"Just a second."  
  
"No, we need to talk--NOW."  
  
"Ok, fine. What?"  
  
"About last night--I think with everything happening so suddenly--are you even listening?"  
  
"Sorry, I just have a lot of work to get done."  
  
"What are you writing?"  
  
"Stupid jocks who think they can bet with their friends about who they can and can't 'get' and not be obvious."  
  
"I was wondering what Whitney was talking to you about earlier. Thanks for telling me."  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
She laughs and turns to face Clark finally.  
  
~~~That smile again. ~~~  
  
Clark, I--"  
  
The door opens and Pete walks in.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"  
  
"No."  
  
Chloe took one more quick glance at Clark before turning to her work.  
  
"You're sure, cuz' I can always come back--"  
  
"It's fine. I was just leaving anyway."  
  
Clark started to take a step towards Chloe, then seemed to think better of it and headed out the door.  
  
"So why are you here? You said you didn't have anything to do tonight."  
  
"I was looking for you, and you're almost always here. I wanted to know if you'd gotten any further with Clark, but judging by what I just saw, I'll take that as a negative."  
  
"You're very perceptive."  
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
"Stupid jocks who think they can bet with their friends about who they can and can't 'get' and not be obvious."  
  
"So that's what Whitney wanted with you this morning."  
  
"Am I that predictable?"  
  
"No. Well, yeah, but only to me-and Clark-cuz' we've known you so long. Well, I found out what I came to find out, so I guess I'll go now and let you get back to work. See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As soon as Pete was out the door, Chloe opened what she'd really been writing before Clark came in.  
  
Clark,  
  
I've been thinking a lot more about everything, and I don't think we should make any big thing out of all this. You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose that for anything. I'm sorry I'm not telling you this in person; I think you deserve that, and a lot more. But I just can't bring myself to do it.  
  
I have loved you since the day I met you, but I never had the courage to tell you. Then when I finally started to get that courage, you started going crazy over Lana. I was going to tell you after--the other night. But then you refused to talk to me and took off. I didn't know what to make of any of it, I still don't.  
  
I hope we can try to get past this and still be friends. I know things will never be the way they were before, but I value your friendship above all and I don't want to lose that, so let's just forget everything, ok?  
  
Love Always,  
  
Chloe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know if any of you reading this saw it, but my stupid little brother did an incredibly pathetic song fic on here under my name. He thinks his mission in life is to humiliate me, and he knows my writing my writing matters more to me than anything else. I just wanted to make sure at least some people knew I didn't do it. So if you wouldn't mind, how about everybody writes Vince his own special review to show how much we appreciate his pathetic attempts at humor? Thanx. 


	5. Playing Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. Joe is still mine!!!  
  
(~~~)-Chloe's thoughts  
  
(***)-Clark's thoughts  
  
(^^^)-Pete's thoughts  
  
()-Joe's thoughts  
  
True Love Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Playing Games  
  
  
  
Clark crumbled the letter in his fist and slammed his locker shut angrily.  
  
***I'm finally ready to tell her how I feel, and-well, she's made it clear what she thinks. Of course, she always does. I just wish I knew for once how she feels. ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching Clark's outburst in reaction to the letter, Pete looked over at Chloe, who had already turned away when she saw the horrified look on his face as he read. Then he looked back at Clark. And back again.  
  
^^^Those two have got it bad. But they both just don't get it. This is an interesting situation. Let's see--one is an over-obsessive journalist with a passion for exposure stories, and an even greater passion for the other-a guy who appears to be completely normal but is desperate to be since he's really anything but, and--what does Clark really care about? Besides Chloe that is. That's the other thing. He's a complete mystery even though I--we-- have known him our whole lives. How did I get into this? That doesn't matter. What matters is, Clark and Chloe need each other. And since they won't admit their feelings, I'm gonna have to do something about it. I'll really have to think about this one. ^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe winced at the sound of Clark's locker slamming.  
  
~~~OK, he's pissed. ~~~  
  
She turned back towards him, confirming her fears.  
  
~~~Yep, he's definitely pissed. And he's coming this way. Oh God, this is awkward. Say something. Anything. Wait a sec-why is he so mad anyway? I wrote the letter, and I put it in his locker. That's what he wanted, and I gave it to him, even though it's killing me. That is what he wanted, isn't it? Ironic. When the truth really really really really really counts, it's the only thing you can't force yourself to say, even in a letter. 'Clark, I only wrote that letter because I was afraid of hearing it from you first. I really am in love with you and I want you more than anything.' Doesn't work exactly, especially not now. I really am pathetic. ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, how's the challenge going?"  
  
"You have to ask? You were there."  
  
Joe and Whitney were standing against the wall talking.  
  
"You mean you haven't talked to her again?"  
  
"I haven't seen her alone yet."  
  
"Well, go for it. Here she comes now. Alone."  
  
He rushed to catch up with her. "Hey, Chloe."  
  
"Go away. I am in a really bad mood right now, and I don't like you anyway, so I'd advise you to step out now before I hurt something, which will probably be you."  
  
"Come on. Give me one chance. Please."  
  
"Did you know that the last time I gave one of the jockstraps 'one chance', he turned out to be homicidal?"  
  
"Let me guess, your next line will be 'and I'm probably about to kill somebody too.' Or something like that."  
  
Chloe couldn't help but smile when he said that.  
  
~~~Don't let him get to you. Just remember who he is, for one thing. ~~~  
  
"You were probably right, that would have been the next thing I said, and it would have been true, every word. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm really busy right now."  
  
"Wait, um--I--what are you doing tonight? Please, just one chance."  
  
"Busy tonight too. And a long time after that."  
  
"So that's a no, then?"  
  
"No, that's more of a 'I'm not interested, you're looking really pathetic and desperate right now, and I'm leaving.' That's more what it is, I would say."  
  
Whitney walks back over by Joe.  
  
"A challenge? A challenge is supposed to be hard, not impossible."  
  
"It's not impossible. You just have to find her weakness."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"What about Kent? She seems to be spending a lot of time just watching him."  
  
"Clark Kent? No way I'm bringing him into this."  
  
"Do you wanna do this or not?"  
  
"What do you have in mind exactly?"  
  
"Nothing. It's your challenge; that's for you to figure out. I'm just giving a little extra advice."  
  
"Yeah, ok. Umm--"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, you know Joe, you've always been a good friend, and--if I tell you something really personal that nobody else can know, would you--would you swear not to tell anybody?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Well, you know, the real reason me and Lana split up--I don't know, things were just different. It's like I'm not at all attracted to her anymore, right? So I talked to her about it, and we decided that things just weren't working between us, so we ended it. Then it's like there are all these beautiful girls walking around right here, but I'm not into any of them. It's confusing. Then I--forget it."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Just forget it. I gotta go."  
  
Whitney took off down the hall.  
  
Whitney? He is actually kinda cute. No, quit it. You've been hiding your sexuality for 2 years; don't blow it now just because some cute guy is confused. He just broke up with his long-time girlfriend 2 days ago. Of course he's confused. That happens all the time. Don't ruin it now.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Avoiding watching Chloe and Whitney talking, Clark spotted Lana down the hall.  
  
*** I can't believe she would stoop so low. Whitney? Really. Oh well, two can play at this game. ***  
  
"Hey Lana, wait a second."  
  
"Oh, hi Clark."  
  
"Hi. Umm--I was wondering if you still might wanna go out some time like you were saying."  
  
"Weren't you--?"  
  
She motioned to Chloe discreetly.  
  
"No. We settled that whole--thing. Or actually, she settled it. It's not happening."  
  
"Oh. Well--sure, I would love to go out with you sometime."  
  
"Ok. Well, I'll see you later and we can work something out."  
  
"Ok. Sure. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He made a point of looking right at Chloe as he walked by.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pete walked up at the very end of the conversation.  
  
"Did he just--?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, he did."  
  
"I can't believe he would do that."  
  
"I can."  
  
"Of course you can. You'd believe anything. I'm not in love with the guy."  
  
"I am not in love with him! I won't deny that I like him--a lot. But I am most definitely not in love with him."  
  
"Oh, ok then."  
  
~~~Why do you do that? ~~~  
  
"Ok, so maybe I am in love with him. But that's not the point."  
  
"What is the point then?"  
  
"Don't start with the counter-questions again."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I gotta go, I'm gonna be late. See you later."  
  
"Later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, now we really do have to talk--now."  
  
"You came across very clear. What is there to talk about?"  
  
"There's everything to talk about."  
  
"Name one thing that you so desperately have to talk to me about."  
  
"One-the sick way you used Lana just now. Two-I only wrote that letter because I thought you didn't feel the same way so there's nothing for you to be so mad about. Three-I love you. Four--"  
  
"What?"  
  
~~~Oh God, did I just say that? I did. I finally did what I've wanted to do for years. I told Clark Kent I love him. This is crazy. I'm rambling again. But I don't care for once. ~~~  
  
"One-I didn't use Lana-I was gonna ask her out anyway but I did it at exactly the right time. If anybody was using anybody, you were using Whitney. Two-I'm not mad, I'm upset. There is a difference. Three-I love you too. Four--"  
  
"What?"  
  
***Oh God, did I just say that? I did. I told Chloe Sullivan I love her. And I meant it, I really did. ***  
  
"One-I did not use Whitney- I was telling him off again. Two-I'm sorry you're upset. I'm upset too, actually. Three-I guess three's done now. Four- -"  
  
"What?"  
  
~~~What what? ~~~  
  
"One-If you need somebody to tell Whitney off, I'll do it. Two-Why are you upset? Three-Don't ever let three be done. I love you and I'll never stop saying it. Four--"  
  
"What?"  
  
***What what? ***  
  
"One-I'm very capable of telling Whitney off myself. Two-I really don't know why I'm upset. Why are you? Three--"  
  
They looked at each other for a second, and then started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Maybe you were right."  
  
"When was I right?"  
  
"In the letter. When you said we should just be friends the way it used to be without all this confusion."  
  
"Yeah. We-it wouldn't work."  
  
~~~ Please disagree with me. Tell me I'm wrong. ~~~  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was four?"  
  
"Four? That Pete's standing there listening. Look behind you."  
  
"Hi."  
  
^^^ Guess I didn't have to do anything about it after all. ^^^  
  
"Hi. Chloe, we need to talk."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Again. Excuse us just a second."  
  
They moved out of Clark's hearing range.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"No. Only when it comes to him."  
  
"Right. Chloe, you wrote him a letter saying that you love him but you think you should just be friends anyway. Then you told him to his face- finally-that you love him. He said it back. Then he said he agrees that you should just be friends. And you went along with it!"  
  
"Of course I went along with it. If that's what he wants, there's nothing I can do about that."  
  
"That's just it. That's not what he wants. He was baiting you. He wants to hear you say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I've heard of people being blinded by love, but not being this idiotic. He wants you to take the first stand. To say that you love him and you won't settle for any less. That you want more than just his friendship. I can't believe you don't get that. Why do you people play these games?"  
  
"I don't know, but they are fun. He wants to play games? I'll play games."  
  
She starts walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go make a date with Whitney before it's too late. The quarterback of the football team doesn't stay single for long, Pete."  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"I know." 


	6. Long-term Relationships Die Hard

Don't own, don't sue.  
  
  
  
True Love Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Long-term Relationships Die Hard  
  
(~~~)-Chloe's thoughts  
  
(***)-Clark's thoughts  
  
(~*~)-Chloe/Clark-joint thought  
  
(^^^)-Pete's thoughts  
  
(###)-Whitney's thoughts  
  
()-Joe's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me get this straight. You're going out with Whitney tomorrow night."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Clark is going out with Lana tomorrow night."  
  
"I know. That's the idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Long-term relationships die hard."  
  
"No way, Chloe. You're crazy. That's never gonna work."  
  
"It will work. But I need you."  
  
"Oh, no. No way. Leave me out of this."  
  
"Please. I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Thirty says it all blows up in your face."  
  
"Twenty-five. And it will work."  
  
"Thirty. No more, no less. And another twenty that Clark hates me for getting involved."  
  
"If you really believe that, why are you getting involved then?"  
  
"It's worth it. And he'll get over it eventually. So, thirty on it not working, and twenty on Clark hating me. Deal?"  
  
"I've got a better one. Thirty on it working, and twenty-five that I blow it at the last minute."  
  
"You really believe that? Why go through with it then?"  
  
"A wise man once said: it's worth it. And he'll get over it eventually. So, deal?"  
  
Pete smiled.  
  
"Deal. But you have to say it too."  
  
"OK. Deal--no, wait."  
  
"Hah. Too late. You bet five dollars on Clark's heart. Playing games aren't as fun as you thought, huh?"  
  
"Au contraire. It will work, and I won't blow it."  
  
"OK, right. So what do I have to do?"  
  
"Just follow us. And try to bring a date."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Oh yeah and Pete?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't forget my money."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Whitney."  
  
"Hey, Joe. What's up?"  
  
"I have to talk to you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"About what you said the other day--"  
  
"Yeah, that. Umm--I didn't--I mean--  
  
"Whitney, I'm gay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been hiding it for 2 years. After what you said, I thought maybe you might understand. I--"  
  
### What is this? After all I've been thinking, as soon as I hear this, I suddenly just want to go running back to--Lana. I have to talk to Lana. ###  
  
"I--I have to go."  
  
"Whitney--"  
  
Great. He freaked. So now my secret's out. My life is over.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Why did you suddenly agree to go out with me? I know you don't wanna be here."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
~~~Where is Pete? He should have been here a long time ago.~~~  
  
"It's obvious. You won't even hardly talk to me."  
  
"I--"  
  
~~~Finally!~~~  
  
"Hey Pete!"  
  
"Hey Chloe. What's up? Oh, hey Whitney."  
  
"What's up."  
  
"Yeah. So, umm--have you seen *Clark* tonight?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Oh, just that--nevermind."  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"He said something about--(unintelligible whispering)"  
  
"What? Can't hear you."  
  
"I *said*, he said he was going out with *Lana* tonight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What? Lana--"  
  
"Umm--Pete, I need to talk to you for a sec. *Alone*. We'll be right back, Whitney."  
  
"OK..."  
  
"Why are you alone? And what took you so long?"  
  
"I took so long because I spent at least 2 hours trying to find a last- minute date so I could come save your ass. It didn't work out, so I thought it would be better to come alone then not at all."  
  
"I'm sorry, Pete. I'm just freaking out right now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh God, here they come. Don't look."  
  
Pete turned to face Clark and Lana.  
  
"I said don't look!"  
  
"Sorry. Damn."  
  
~~~I have to get back over to Whitney before they see me.~~~  
  
"Come on."  
  
Chloe sat back next to Whitney, Pete across from them.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Oh, it's ok. Hey, is that--Lana?"  
  
"Hey, Whitney."  
  
"Hi, Lana.  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"Clark."  
  
"Whitney."  
  
~~~Say something to him!~~~  
  
"Hi, Clark."  
  
He ignored her.  
  
"Pete, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
~~~That was crude.~~~  
  
^^^What's his problem?^^^  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
~~~That's it.~~~  
  
"You can't talk to him for a minute but you can talk to me for a lot more than a minute--right now."  
  
She jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the others.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Clark. You could have at least acknowledged that I'm actually here. Or does it not matter anymore now that Lana's free?"  
  
"I didn't think you would care very much. I mean, you are with Whitney, so why should I bother you?"  
  
"So you're mad because I'm on a date with Whitney."  
  
"I wouldn't say mad, but...it kinda hurt to see you with him like that."  
  
"You're hurt. Of course. But me, I'm so insensitive, why would I care about you going out with Lana?"  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"  
  
"Of course you didn't. You never mean it. It just happens."  
  
Pete walked over to them.  
  
"Umm--"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think your little plan is working, Chloe."  
  
"What?"  
  
They turned just in time to see Lana and Whitney walking out together.  
  
"Plan?"  
  
"Yeah...that's kinda complicated. It worked, though."  
  
"Maybe I should go."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
Clark walked out. Pete laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I owe you 5 dollars."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~Why? Why did I have to write that letter? Why did I have to use the Whitney/Lana thing like that? Why?~~~  
  
***Why? Why did I have to be blind for so long? Why did I have to deny how I felt? Why?***  
  
~*~Why did I have to fall in love?~*~  
  
"Are we going to face the situation, or is one of us gonna move?"  
  
"Sorry. Just sat by you automatically, I guess. I'll move."  
  
"Clark, you didn't sit here automatically. You never catch the bus. What is it?"  
  
"I was hoping you would actually talk to me, but I guess not, so..."  
  
He started to get up.  
  
"Don't go. I mean--it's ok. You don't have to move."  
  
"I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you think we could try this whole thing again? I mean...I..."  
  
"I don't think so, Clark. After all that's happened..."  
  
"Don't say it. I have to go."  
  
He stood and walked away.  
  
"Clark..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think this chapter was really bad compared to the rest---sorry! Sorry it took so long too--I've been really busy lately. R+R please!! And please R+R my other story I started--I have 0 reviews so far. Thx! 


	7. Getting Our Resolve Together

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Smallville! Do you have to rub it in? Grrr.... I still have Joe!  
  
True Love Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Getting Our Resolve Together  
  
  
  
(~~~)-Chloe's thoughts  
  
()-Joe's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have to know. I have to find out if he told them.  
  
Joe walked discreetly past a group of football players, listening to their conversation.  
  
"So, is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"That Joe hit on you and told you he's gay. That's what we heard. Is it true?"  
  
Joe froze, listening hard.  
  
"Yeah, it's true. But--"  
  
Joe walked away quickly.  
  
Don't break down now. Don't ever let them do that to you.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He did say that, but he was just joking around. No big deal. Anyway, have you seen Lana? I've been looking for her all day."  
  
"No, sorry. Haven't seen her. So, you did get back together? That--"  
  
"That's what you heard, right. I know. It's true. I gotta go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Clark, wait! Please!"  
  
Clark started walking faster at the sound of Chloe's voice behind him.  
  
"Clark!"  
  
"What happened this time?" Pete said, walking up behind her.  
  
"Nothing. I really don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"You turned him down again?"  
  
"Umm...yeah. Yeah I did."  
  
"OK, you're going to a party with me tonight."  
  
"I'm really not in the mood, Pete."  
  
"You'd rather sit and sulk over Clark all night?"  
  
"Honestly? Yes."  
  
"Well, too bad. You're going anyway, and you're gonna have a great time. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
  
"If it wasn't for me, you'd--"  
  
"I'd probably be going out with Clark tonight."  
  
"OK, you have a point. And I'm sorry. But that's why you have to come tonight."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Clark will be there. I wanna make up for it."  
  
"Another 'plan' thing? Remember what happened when I tried that?"  
  
"That was when you tried it. I won't screw it up."  
  
He ducked, missing her fist by inches. Then she swung again, not missing the second time around.  
  
"Ow! Sorry," he said, rubbing his arm. "So, I'm gonna be late, so I gotta go. I'll meet you here at 6:30 if I don't see you before then, ok?"  
  
"I don't wanna go!"  
  
"Look, I'm gonna find a way to get you and Clark together again eventually, so you might as well suck it up and come."  
  
"Do you ever quit?"  
  
"Sure I do. As soon as you and Clark hook up, I'll quit."  
  
"It'll never happen, Pete. Especially not now. He hates me."  
  
"No he doesn't. However great Clark may be, nobody can go from loving someone with all their heart to hating them in 5 seconds flat. He's obviously upset, and he might be really pissed at you, but..."  
  
"Stop! I'll go to the stupid party!"  
  
"I thought so......you really love him, don't you?"  
  
"Would I be putting up with you if I didn't?"  
  
"I guess not. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Chloe glanced at her watch.  
  
~~~Still way too much time to kill.~~~  
  
She sunk heavily onto a bench, fighting the urge to run, scream, cry, hurt someone bad--anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Joe. I need to talk to you. About the other day--"  
  
"I heard enough already."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I heard you telling them. I thought I could trust you of all people to keep my secret. You really disappointed me, Whitney."  
  
"Joe, that's not what happened. I--"  
  
"You what? You broke the DNA code and had yourself cloned? I know what I heard."  
  
"I told them that--"  
  
"I know what you told them. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Joe, wait a sec. Let me explain."  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
He managed to get out of Whitney's sight so he was sure he wasn't being followed. Then he glanced at his watch, praying for an excuse to skip his last class so he could get away.  
  
Still way too much time to kill.  
  
He sunk heavily onto a bench, fighting the urge to run, scream, cry, hurt someone bad--anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, aren't you--"  
  
"The all-too-honest and cynical editor of the Torch? That would be me."  
  
"How'd you know--"  
  
"You think I don't know what people say about me? I am a reporter, it's my job to know."  
  
"Right. Didn't you go--"  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"You're--"  
  
"Yeah, I am good at that."  
  
"Can I talk please?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm kinda--freaking out about some personal things right now, so I'm even more of a bitch than usual."  
  
"Who said you were a bitch? Besides you, that is."  
  
"Everybody. People hate me."  
  
"You sound proud of that."  
  
"I am. I'd rather be a bitch who gives a damn about what's going on in this- -"  
  
"This leafy little hamlet of ours?"  
  
~~~Wow, this guy actually has a brain cell or two left.~~~  
  
"Yeah. You have a good eye for details. You would make a great reporter. Anyways, I'd rather be a bitch who gives a damn than--nevermind."  
  
"No, what? I'm intrigued now, don't stop."  
  
"No, I think it's my turn to interrogate you now."  
  
"Alright. Go."  
  
"I'll start with your famous lines. 'Hey, aren't you--'"  
  
"The football player with a recently outed secret that's going to ruin his life? That would be me."  
  
"How'd you know--"  
  
"You think I don't know what people say about me? If I'm gonna survive, it's my job to know."  
  
"Right. Didn't you--"  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"You're--"  
  
"Yeah, I am good at that."  
  
"Can I talk please?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm kinda--freaking out about some personal things right now, so I'm even more of a bitch than usual. No pun intended."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You know, I'm really glad I talked to you. It helped a lot."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"God, you actually got me to laugh. You wouldn't believe how much that takes right now."  
  
"Yeah, well, I read somewhere once that gay men have a much better sense of humor, and that they can actually make a woman laugh sometimes."  
  
"You're--"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OK, but you didn't read that."  
  
"Sure I did."  
  
"No you didn't. I know by now that jockstraps do not read the Torch, and that was just a joke anyway."  
  
"And I know by now that jockstraps are homophobic by default, which is why my life is now officially over. So what were you going to say when you blew it off and started interrogating me?"  
  
"I was gonna say I'd rather be a bitch who gives a damn than another Lana Lang."  
  
"Uh, Lana's not that bad. But I guess you'd be biased against her anyway because of Clark Kent."  
  
"I guess--what?"  
  
"I'm observant."  
  
"You really should be a reporter."  
  
"I'll consider that. I really had a great time talking to you, but now I have to go. We should do this again sometime, just talk."  
  
"Yeah, yeah we should. Hey, are you going to the party tonight?"  
  
"I hadn't planned on it."  
  
"You should go."  
  
"And face my adoring fans?"  
  
"You're one to talk. Don't forget you are talking to Chloe Sullivan here."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For forcing Whitney into that bet. I definitely didn't expect to find out you're such a great person, especially after all this."  
  
"Come to the party tonight, Joe. We'll get our resolve together."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there. And thank you for everything."  
  
"Thank you. You just saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
"Glad to be of service. I guess I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. That Kent Charm

Disclaimer: I won the lottery! Now I really do own Smallville! Not really, but...  
  
True Love Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Warning: If you're truly in detestment (is that a word?) of foul language (I would never call it that in real life),  
  
then don't read my message at the bottom of the story. That part is rated R if you're one of those kids who gets smothered and can't do anything remotely sinful (thank God my mommy is so kool-and no, I don't always call her mommy, only when I'm really screwed up like right about now). I'm pathetic. My R rating is only for one word, and it's not even in the story. It's in my little message at the bottom. I feel like an idiot. I must have been sleepwalking again when I wrote that, I seriously don't remember it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clark sat at the party alone, watching Lana and Whitney together.  
  
***It's amazing how fast everything can change. I found a new girl that doesn't return my feelings, but I'm back to torturing myself, watching them. But all the reasons for it are different. ***  
  
Lost in thought, Clark didn't hear the voice behind him at first.  
  
"Clark? Clark? Hello?"  
  
He turned quickly.  
  
"Lex! What are you doing here? I mean--"  
  
"I was--uh--I was looking for you, actually. Thought you might be here. What are you--?"  
  
Lex looked past him and saw Lana and Whitney.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh, no. That's not what--"  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Clark."  
  
"Actually--I kinda met someone."  
  
"Oh, really? That was--sudden. She has to be pretty special to make you forget Lana like that."  
  
"Yeah, well.........."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I really don't wanna get into it."  
  
"Come on, just tell me."  
  
"You wanna know that bad?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"It's--Chloe."  
  
"Chloe? Resident Cynic of Smallville, Editor of Torch-who-would-do-anything- to-get-a-good-story Chloe?"  
  
"...........Yeah. Chloe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chloe? Hello?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you--oh. Well, go talk to him already!"  
  
"Hey, you guys?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's Whitney. I'm gonna--yeah."  
  
"Oh, yeah, ok."  
  
"Right, so, well he's doing that, you go talk to Clark, and, uh--there are lots of girls here who need my attention."  
  
"Oh my God, you really are hopeless."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Clark, umm, your lady love is headed this way, so I'll go."  
  
"What?"  
  
He turned and saw Chloe walking over.  
  
"Oh. Ok, see you later."  
  
"Later."  
  
Chloe finally reached him.  
  
"Clark, we really need to talk."  
  
"What's there to talk about? You made it clear where you stand."  
  
"But what about you? You should really try being just a little selfish sometimes, Clark."  
  
"Where has that gotten you?"  
  
"Almost everywhere I wanna be. Now, walk with me."  
  
He hesitated; then he saw the look in her pale blue eyes.  
  
"OK."  
  
They walked towards the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whitney, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure."  
  
Once they were out of Lana's earshot, Whitney said, "Alright, what's up?"  
  
"I'm giving you one last chance to make up for what you did to me."  
  
"I tried to tell you before, I didn't do anything. I told them that it was a joke, that you said that but didn't really mean it."  
  
"That's the best excuse you can come up with?"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Yeah, right. I'll talk to you later, maybe you'll tell the truth then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, I didn't see you for a whole day. What's new and exciting in the thrill-filled life of Clark Kent?"  
  
"Ok, that just made no sense."  
  
"That was the point, Clark."  
  
"Oh..........What?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
".......I'm confused."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That's not what I meant! I meant it's like you can never make up your mind and I never know where I stand."  
  
"I made up my mind a long time ago, Clark. I just--you know that thing I said about being selfish?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I quit doing that for the first time. I did what I did because I thought it was what you wanted. And then I realized just how bad for you I really am. And.....Clark, are you listening?"  
  
"Oh my God, look at that."  
  
She walked back up beside him and followed his gaze. There was a small clearing in the trees up ahead of them, and the stars shone through like diamonds.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
(A/N: I know that sounds really corny but it still sounds like something Clark would say.)  
  
"That Kent charm really can get you anywhere."  
  
He grinned.  
  
~~~Oh, that smile again. Somebody kill me now. Quit staring at me like an idiot! Fine, I won't wait for you to get it.~~~  
  
She pressed her lips to his.  
  
~~~Let me show you just where that Kent charm really can get you.~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This one is super-short and probably really bad too (I threw the whole thing together with a lack of caffeine at 2 in the morning). I'm sorry!!! Hopefully I will be able to write more soon-I've been really busy working on my play-it's gonna be in a production for my whole school and I get to direct it! Everybody cheer for me! *silence* Ok, I can take a hint, nobody cares. Oh God, I'm rambling again. I need a cappucino. I know, I'm pathetic, all I do is write, and I have just as bad-if not worse-of a caffeine dependency as Chloe. See, see, I'm comparing myself again. Not that anybody cares, but I'll write some more anywayz. My mommy thinks I'm only a C/C 'shipper cuz' I think I am Chloe and that puts me with Clark (hothothot!) Again, nobody gives a fuck, so I'm gonna shut up now. Maybe.  
  
OK, I didn't shut up. I tried, I really did but it's like my hands flew over the keyboard by themselves (Mommy, Vince cut my hands off again!). 


	9. I'll Never Compare

True Love Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 9-Conclusion  
  
I'll Never Compare  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please don't attempt to assassinate me for the ending, there will be a sequel as soon as I have some writing time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lana watched the conversation between Joe and Whitney curiously, and questioned Whitney about it when he walked over to her.  
  
"What's going on with Joe?"  
  
He looked away and quickly said, "Nothing."  
  
"Whitney, I'm not blind," she replied, placing her hand on his arm. "What is it?"  
  
"Well..." He turned to face her. "You know how when, for example, your best friend tells you something really personal that nobody else should know and tell you not to say anything?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. "Go on."  
  
"Well....I didn't say anything, but Joe misunderstood a conversation I was having with some of the guys, and he thinks I did say something, so now he basically hates me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He shook his head. "I swore to Joe I wouldn't say anything, not even to you."  
  
"That serious? Let me talk to him." She smiled. "Sometimes it just takes a woman's touch."  
  
He smiled faintly. "Always works for me."  
  
She kissed him quickly before heading after Joe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Joe snickered.  
  
"Joe!" Chloe said, pulling away from Clark. "Hi. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Getting away from that bastard Whitney," he replied.  
  
"Sometimes he is such an idiot."  
  
"Can't argue that," Clark muttered.  
  
Chloe felt her self-doubt rising again.  
  
*Torch editor vs. Homecoming Queen. Where is this going?*  
  
Then Clark reached over and grabbed her hand. She stared at his fingers laced throught hers for what felt like an eternity. When she finally looked up, he flashed that smile again. All her doubts disappeared without a trace.  
  
*Are my eyes burning so bad because I'm gonna cry or is it just the stars in them?*  
  
Lana came running towards them, calling to Joe.  
  
"Joe, I need to talk to you! Whitney--"  
  
She didn't get to finish. She tripped over an upraised tree root. She hit the ground hard. Clark ran over to her, dropping Chloe's hand.  
  
Watching Clark knelt over Lana, lifting her head gently, Chloe felt all the doubts come rushing back over her.  
  
*I should have known I could never get a guy as great as Clark Kent. No matter what, I'll never compare to her in his eyes.*  
  
She walked back to the party, feeling more alone then ever.  
  
FIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this looks like a very stupid place to end it, especially with it so short, but the whole idea of a sequel is to make a new story without dropping the situation, which means you can change lots of stuff (hehe). And I felt like this was an important place to do that. So don't freak, there will be a sequel. Don't let this reassuring little message cloud your opinion of me, however. I am quite evil, and damn proud of it. Note that there are different kinds of evil; I don't worship Satan or anything like that. 


End file.
